character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice (Canon)/Muhammedmco
Summary Justice (ジャスティス, Jasutisu) is a major character in the Guilty Gear series and is one of its main antagonists. Justice is a female Gear, the first "complete" Gear that was created by That Man. She was the instigator of the Crusades, a hundred year war against humans and Gears that is the foundation for the majority of the Guilty Gear storyline. Justice was eventually defeated and destroyed by Sol Badguy. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | High 2-A Name: Justice, "Aria" Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Female Age: Over 100 years old prior to her death Classification: Commander Gear, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Aura, Can fire powerful Energy Blasts, Able to control every other Gear except Sol, Teleportation (Can teleport over long distances and even to another dimension), Magic as Information Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit souls), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Summoning (Able to summon Gears by controlling them), Transmutation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Her attempt of revival alone caused Information Flares, which destroys space, transmutate objects, cause diseases and warp reality), Radiation Manipulation (Able to fire powerful gamma radiations), Chain Manipulation and Telepathy(Scaling from Jack-O who can manipulate chains and communicate telepathically), Self-Destruction, Fusionism (Able to fuse with Elphelt and Jack-O), Forcefield Creation (Able to create Absolute Defense: Felion), BFR (Can teleport someone to Backyard), Duplication, Brainwashing and Telekinesis (Scaling from Valentine who can brainwash, duplicate and telekinetically move others), Power Nullification (Normal magic are completely negated by people who use magic beyond twelve steps), Danmaku, Creation and Empathic Manipulation (Scaling from Elphelt), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Absorption (Can absorb energy), Limited Physics Manipulation (Can nullify friction of her attacks), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and limited 8; Reliant on Master Ghost, though this doesn't last indefinitely), Resurrection and Extrasensory Perception via Master Ghost, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fear Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Diseases, Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level (Was stated to hold Information Density equivalent to that of a galaxy cluster at her when she was first made) | High Multiverse Level+ (Sol and Justice, just by existing simultaneously, will erase everything in the universe by merging Backyard and the world, destroying even universe's space itself. Able to harm those who can harm her and Sol Badguy needed to transform using Dragon Install to defeat her. It should be noted that the Backyard was stated to be a higher-dimension above the space-time, where Sol's activation of the Dragon Install would have amplified the Information Flares, which is the thing that would have fused the Backyard with the world, which would result in the destruction of the space-time) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Sol, making her likely faster than Jack-O Valentine) | Immeasurable (Able to exist in the Backyard, a dimension above space-time, and was stated to be the Akashic Records of the Guilty Gear universe) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Superior than mere large class Gears which are around 14 trillion tons) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Galaxy Level (Able to take hits from Sol Badguy) | High Multiverse Level+ (Was going to tank Absolute World) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought most of the cast of the first game in rapid succession and was still able to fight at her peak) Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with attacks, cross-Dimensional when exerting her influence on other Gears (Manipulated Testament whilst she was sealed within an interdimensional prison), High Multiversal+ with Absolute World and Information Flare. Standard Equipment: Armor Intelligence: Genius. Was one of the world's best scientists as a human, has at least a century's worth of experience. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gamma Ray:' Justice fires a powerful energy blast. *'Michael Blade:' A strong sword slash attack. *'Imperial Ray:' A barrage of energy blasts. *'X-Laser:' Justice grabs her enemy and flies them into space before blowing them up. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2